The Sweetest Revenge
by Black Scribler
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote some time ago. Could become a longer story, but at the moment I have other stories which have priority.  Therapy for those who can't stand the Epilogue.


The Sweetest Revenge

A.N. Don't own anything except a dirty mind.

For all those people out there who feel they are victims of the Epilogue, don't be! Go for some revenge.

Chapter 1: Draco's Discovery

Thanks largely to his Mother's actions during the Final Battle, and also to the willingness of Potter and Granger to give detailed and impartial accounts when questioned by the defence attorney, Father had been the only imprisoned – fortunately he had died there barely a year later. The Malfoys' fortune had been more diminished by Father's bad decisions, bribes and the Dark Lord's needs, than it had been by the compensations the Malfoys had to pay to the Victims' Fund.

It is true that political and financial credibility of the Malfoys had then been non-existent, however, after more than a quarter of a century of the slavery to the Dark Lord, the Malfoys had finally been free to truly prosper. To achieve that Draco had decided to forget his Father's brain-washing drivel and embrace the true art of being Slytherin as it was practiced by Narcissa Black and Severus Snape.

Draco may had been a ponce once, but not a stupid one. Granger would had been greatly surprised, but Draco had always been very much interested in muggle technology and science. Often, when going out with his Godfather, they wouldn't go to the wizard world, but to the muggle one, as Severus had wanted Draco to truly understand and learn to blend in, in case of necessity. Initially the boy had felt betraying his Father's teachings, but the more Severus and he spent time in the muggle world, the more he had been fascinated by the prowess of muggles.

All-in-all, Draco was rather appreciative of half-bloods and muggle-borns. He was indeed very thankful for everything Potter and Granger, or pure-bloods like Longbottom did for their society. The people Draco actually hated were those pure-bloods like the Weasley King: the followers, the bigoted fools like his own Father, the dividers of society whether in the name of the Light or the Dark.

It had been because of those foolish pure-bloods like the Weasley King that many doors had been closed to Draco Malfoy in his quest to give true nobility to the Malfoy name. Ron Weasley had been among those pure-bloods on the winning side who had sought continuation of hatred against "Dark Families" instead of making wizarding world better.

In order to achieve his goals, Draco had earned his Mastery in potions and runes under the guidance of his Mother and also got himself a degree at a muggle university in bio-chemistry. He had then created a company producing large variety of potions and beauty products – many invented by Narcissa, who targeted not only magical customers, but also extended families of muggle-borns. Draco had been one of the firsts to exploit this totally unused market. Soon the Malfoy name became associated with high quality potions and was also well known for high quality alchemy products.

His efforts had given him excellent reputation, and the Ministry Coordinator, Mme Granger-Weasley (he respected the woman too much to consider her as "Mrs. Weasley") had contacted him about certain research project in the field of alchemy conducted by the Unspeakables. Draco had nothing against the Weasleys in general, Potter actually did quite well with the Weaslette, it's just that Draco would never understand how a witch of such a calibre like Granger would go for a mud like Ron Weasley.

...

Inside the large storage area of the Unspeakables' Research Department, containing many exotic or forbidden substances, and various machines used in experimental procedures there was also a room containing many objects recovered from Hogwarts before they had started reconstruction of the venerable castle. The room reminded Draco greatly of that dreadful sixth year. The suppressed nightmares begun to fill his mind – the Dark Lord torturing Mother and Draco, before giving the impossible task. And there in the corner of the room he had seen it, Dumbledore's pensive, the last object he touched before he died. Draco remembered it well.

As Draco examined respectfully the ancient object it became clear it was locked using necromancy and blood protection, probably keyed to Dumbledore and/or Potter. Draco smiled, to any other wizard this would be unbreakable protection, but not if you had studied muggle science and had magical ability to duplicate genetic material and make the pensive believe that the right blood flows in your veins.

The wards flared as the pensive opened believing that once again it was touched by Albus Dumbledore and a silvery liquid started to fill it. Draco entered the pensive and found himself in a corridor with numerous doors, each door having a hand-written sign: Flamel, Hogwarts, Mother, Father... and the one that intrigued him the most: Ariana (he had after all read that rubbish from Rita Skeeter). Draco entered the room and saw the series of memories that had been the Dumbledore's greatest secret.

Young Albus running to defend his sister as she was attacked by three muggle boys. Ariana unleashing tornado of accidental magic and killing the three boys. Father Percival taking the blame in front of the Aurors and being taken away to Azkaban. Ariana's life plagued by overloads of powerful magic. Knowledge that Ariana was the strongest magical being in the known memory. The need to stay hidden. Another episode of uncontrolled magic killing their mother. Meeting with Gellert. Gellert becoming like a second brother to Albus, spending long hours at their home. Albus returning home after interviews with several alchemy masters looking forward to having him as apprentice, finding that Abe was already home from his last year at Hogwarts and had a very unpleasant home-coming present in the form of finding Gellert in bed with Ariana. The fight escalating into an all-out magical duel between the three of them. Ariana desperately trying to defuse the fight. Completely overwhelming accidental magic unleashed not from Ariana's magical core, but from her belly, knocking-out the three young men and killing Ariana whose body was unable to withstand such levels of magic.

This series of memories made a new light on the project Draco was working on and enabled him to make a revolutionary discovery: a magical mutation, creating magical children of unheard power, coming from strong muggle-born witches, witches like Kendra Dumbledore, Lily Evans Potter or Hermione Granger-Weasley (here Draco felt sickness about such a waste).

Once more the combination of science and magic proved to be the key: using parts of magical beings one could make a potion that, through the essences of the beings, created physical representation of the magic itself. Draco then made a ring that holds a drop of that potion and changes the colour indicating power levels and possible mutant nature of a witch Draco would be talking to in that particular moment.

Malfoy's ambition was not to look for another strong muggle-born witch, he wanted to find another Ariana – second generation mutation who could, with the help from a right wizard, create magical children whose magical levels would made them a new magical species – virtually living gods. And Malfoy knew he was the right wizard. In the department of blood purity the Malfoys were complete frauds. They were actually like the Potters in that sense – complete opportunists, looking for partners with strongest magic and looking to produce the magically strongest descendants. The Weasleys were actually of purer blood than the Malfoys. It had only been Draco's Father and Grandfather that followed that stupidity about blood purity of magical world.

Once he knew what he should be looking for, it was pretty easy for Draco to find his target. He was looking for a half-blood witch with strong muggle-born mother. The witch would tend to live a secluded life in order to keep her magical strength secret or have very protective siblings. Draco was looking for Astoria Greengrass.

Draco Malfoy was now a very respected businessman, saviour of family fortune. That was something Lord Greengrass respected. Naturally the Greengrasses knew nothing of the mutation or exactly why their youngest was so special. Draco's own magic was strong enough to be recognised by Astoria's as suitable mating partner and things hooked-up well between them. About a year after their wedding Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born to two proud parents. Holding his son for the first time at the hospital, Draco noticed the ring losing all energy and getting cracked – well, that was a good sign, he would make a new one able to read higher energy levels.

Chapter 2: Hermione's Discovery

Lady Hermione Granger-Weasley was known as the second most powerful and popular woman in the United Kingdom, second only to Queen Kate. Such situation was slightly painful matter for one Ronald Weasley, who however had learnt a lot from his mistakes during the Year of the Horcrux Hunt and matured even more in the later years – still some opinions and habits were hard to get rid of – like insulting Malfoy and calling him a Death-Eater spawn at various parties, or feeling slightly jealous about the success of his wife.

Hermione always thought she had it as good as it could get – she was a proud mother to two lovely children, successful woman, her marriage was as good as possible, etc. She appreciated all Ron's efforts to be a better man, not holding her down. She thought that between the two of them, it was Ron who ended with the worse side of the bargain that was their marriage. Her years at Hogwarts had made it impossible for her to marry anyone other than Ron – her circle of friends had been too restraint. Of course she loved Harry, but Harry simply held too important place in her heart. In the end, Hermione guessed, any witch would feel at least some hero worship towards the man and feel inadequate to be his wife. How Ginny had managed to overcome the hero worship was a mystery. Hermione suspected there was probably nothing like a year in the twisted mind of the Dark Lord to open one's mind to alternative ways of thinking.

Well, another phase of their life was being completed: Rose had just finished her last year of Hogwarts and Hugo would be starting his in September. Rose Weasley was now holding the title of the best Hogwart's student of all times managing a tight win against Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

"That's my girl Rosie! You showed them slimy Slytherins who's the boss!" cried Ron at the award ceremony, greatly embarrassing his daughter and wife.

"Ron!", Hermione admonished, hitting him behind the head. "One of those 'slimy Slytherins' is your nephew and the two of them managed to follow her score very closely." The three students had set new standard for excellence at Hogwarts, greatly overshadowing achievements of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

Thanks to being on the Board of Governors, Hermione was in position to read the work of Albus and Scorpius. It had indeed been quite a surprise when the two decided to work together on their NEWT research project. What was actually deserving attention was the quality of their work. In all honesty Hermione had found it better and more innovative than her daughter's. Hermione herself had counselled Rose to perform her project in a more traditional way as the members of the Examination committee were intellectual dinosaurs. Albus and Scorpius should had done the same, yet had done something Gryffindor-like and stayed true to their vision. And the result was work so innovative that many on the committee had misunderstood how truly revolutionary it was or even what was the true purpose of what was being performed.

In any case, Hermione was as much ecstatic about her daughter's success as her husband, and the family would have special dinner event that evening after which Rose and Lily Luna were authorised to get other girls from the gang and have a mother of all parties.

...

As a young witch Hermione had lived under firm belief that she would always be in perfect harmony with her magic. She always learnt with great ease and artfully mixed wisdom and knowledge from both magical and muggle world to direct her development in the best possible direction. The last seven very painful years would teach her otherwise – her magic was screaming at her with growing intensity, and she was certain there was no way in hell she would ever indulge it.

Seven years ago she had been sending her firstborn to Hogwarts. Being a muggle-born witch, she had had no idea about the influence of development of children's magic on their parents until becoming mother herself. As her children were arriving at that particular moment of their lives, Hermione's magic had started sending a message. Her magic was decidedly very unhappy about her choice of life partner, and as their children were becoming more independent of the family unit, her magic was becoming more insistent.

That September morning had been an eye-opener. Hermione was always the sort of person to wait for autumn to truly start before changing her summer clothes with warmer ones – after all magical people could easily survive a polar winter completely naked if need be. As she had entered the platform 9 and ¾ following her husband and children, a cold wind started to move her summer dress and stimulate her nipples. That had been the moment when she had seen them, accompanied with their own families: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts had started to run completely on instinct, she was comparing Harry with some of her favourite actors who were or had been looking as hot in their late thirties as Harry was: Jonny Depp, Jason Behr, Paul Gross, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Welling, etc. etc. Looking at Draco brought similar thoughts: Daniel Craig, Sean Patrick Flanery, Tom Felton, and so on.

It was unbelievable how some witches were lucky, Hermione was thinking – this thought directed towards Ginny Potter and Astoria Malfoy.

From that moment on, her dreams had become filled with hopes of waking up one day beside the wizard who would look more like Rupert Grint than a copy of Arthur Weasley – balding with a prominent beer belly. Hermione felt like she was some superficial bitch. Was she turning into a clone of Lavender Brown? However, she knew it was just her magic giving her thoughts that something was being wasted away.

This evening was becoming particularly difficult for Hermione. She was entering the worst moment of her monthlies, which surprisingly is not bleeding and cramps – this is something a witch's magic works to ease. Hermione's worst moment was ovulation, when her magic would scream to her to get herself a worthy wizard and have her wicked ways with him.

She was starting to be very angry with herself, it was her daughter's moment of glory and she should be thinking more of sharing the joy with her family. Hermione decided to drown the temptation in her work and spent the evening after the celebration dinner working on an important case, leaving Ron to retire alone. Lately, the magical world had become plagued by a nuisance coming from the muggle world: hackers. There was a gang of vigilantes breaking through various Ministry records or through secret chambers of some rich families. The final goal had been always very noble – someone had been saved or some disaster had been avoided. However when the Unspeakables' communication channels became broken in, the gang became targeted the number one enemy of state.

Had she gone to bed at her usual time, the tender fluctuation of the wards placed around her home would have gone unnoticed. What is even more surprising is the fact the person who entered the perimeter read like a member of the family – which was impossible as all her family was already or should have been inside the wards.

Before making any unnecessary noise, she decided to make a complete check of her home and wards – they were supposed to be the best. She also wanted to put to good use the training she had received from some of her friends in the Unspeakables.

After checking the outer wards on the grounds surrounding her home and checking with the team of bodyguards that were handpicked from the Potter Security inc. she returned inside with much of her worries eased.

Hermione decided to check once more on her children before going to bed.

Hugo was deeply asleep, snoring in a manner which greatly reminded Hermione of Ron in his Hogwarts' days. Luckily there hadn't been too much of similarities to curse Hugo Weasley with the destiny of turning into his father's or grand-father's clone.

Some of Hermione's worries had returned upon finding privacy charms on her daughter's room. Then she remembered about Rose and Lily bringing home the rest of their gang for some girl-themed festivities and that privacy charms were probably related to the fact Rose was not an only child, like Hermione had been.

Hermione was usually a very understanding parent, most often managing to avoid terribly embarrassing her children, which was something of a curse in a parent-child relationship when the child would reach puberty.

Unfortunately, Hermione also had a curiosity of galactic proportions. What were Hogwarts' girls doing for fun these days? Was her daughter more like herself had been, or God forbid like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil? Well her Unspeakable training would be put to good use this evening.

To avoid any awkward situation which may appear if she was to completely nullify the charm which would signal to the occupants inside there was somebody on the outside, Hermione just weakened a bit protective properties of the charm.

The sounds she was hearing had been something she would be hearing coming from Hugo's room on the particular evenings he was having wanking sessions. As an open-minded parent she would have left her daughter and her friends to their activities had she not heard the words "Scorp give me more!" and "Harder Albie, harder!". Hearing something like that called for breaching of all codes in the book of understanding parents. However, before taking any action that would put an end on the activities inside, her subconscious had apparently picked a new book called "Are you a closet paedophile?" - given how she had been unable to resist the urge to discretely take a look and then unable to stop caressing herself at the sights she was seeing inside.

The interior she had learned to associate with the childhood of her daughter had been transfigured to a very close copy of the room where Ron and she had passed their tenth anniversary, in a love hotel that specialized in couples who wanted to spice their sex life. On one side of a giant circular bed lied Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy with one arm hugging and fingering Rose Weasley and doing the same with the other to Lily Luna Potter, while, at first an unknown brunette, was riding him.

Hermione than remembered that she had met the girl at the last Ministry reception – she was daughter of Gabrielle Delacour, the first Veela queen in millennia and a mystery Lord sorcerer with whom Gabrielle had been bonded from a very young age. The only indication of father's identity was girl's black hair and one green eye while the other was the same grey colour that was characteristic to Veelas.

On the other side of the bed in similar position lied Albus Severus Potter hugging and fingering Claire Longbottom and Alice Bones, while a new Hgwarts' nurse Dahlia Cross was riding him.

In the centre of the bed were twins Xenia and Selena Scamander who were grinding themselves on the boys' feet and caressing each other and Stella Zabini.

This was just the beginning of a long series of similar activities that would go through the night, ending with the plat-de-resistance for Hermione as her daughter Rose was double teamed by Albus and Scorpius. After driving Rose nearly to the loss of consciousness by pleasure, Albus and Scorpius gave their congratulations to the girl saying it was the special present to the victor from Crash and Burn.


End file.
